


Mikasa's New Scarf

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren is in a band, Eren wants a birthday party for her, Eren wants to buy a scarf for Mikasa, Everyone is about the 20ish years old, F/M, I'm taking a go at romance, It's Mikasa's Birthday, Jean is jealous, Levi is a clean freak, Mikasa is Levi's cousin, Mikasa is a lawyer, Mikasa likes snow, Mikasa likes winter, No angst here, Sorry Not Sorry, and it's call "Wings of Freedom", baking a cake, haha - Freeform, i couldn't think of anything else, super long one shot, takes place in winter but it's summer right now, what am I thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mikasa's birthday is nearing, and Eren wants to make her birthday special.





	Mikasa's New Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> After a long time (oops) I'm finally done this one shot!
> 
> The song that Eren's band sings is one of Attack on Titan's (or Shingeki no Kyojin's) ending songs!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JuR9Pjfps2E

Mikasa sat on her bed with a computer on her lap and her nightstand's lamp on. She gently set down the mug of hot chocolate down by her lamp. She threw her legs up onto the bed and got a little more comfortable. She tucked herself under her plush covers and quietly sipped her hot chocolate. She glanced out the closed window at the falling snow - she loved snow. Sure, the weather was colder, the plants died, it was harder to drive and there were increased accidents on the road, but still. She thought snow was beautiful. In fact, Eren had given her the red scarf she was wearing on a winter day.

It was February the first, nine days until her birthday.

But she had nothing planned, she was just going to taking a few days off of work, then it would be back to normal again.

Mikasa scrolled down her emails - most of them were of documents related to work. Mikasa was a lawyer. She was well payed and had many clients to work with. She had never lost a case before, but she figured it wouldn't be long until she did. She had a lot of money but she still didn't buy a new scarf.

No, her scarf wasn't bright like the color red was supposed to be. No, the scarf wasn't without rips and frays. No, it wasn't expensive or costly. But it was important to her. It kept her warm on wintry days. It reminded her of days without stress or worry. It reminded her of everything good in the world. Eren had given it to her when they were children.

Flashback~

Mikasa shivered as she waited on the park bench - where her mother usually came to pick her up. Snowflakes danced to the ground and to the bench she was sitting on. She had been there for a while. She was starting to feel the cold nip at her fingertips. She brought up her pale hands and blew on them with her hot breath and rubbed them together for heat. She kept waiting patiently on the bench, with her feet swinging back and forth. She stared at her black shoes as she had nothing else to do. By that time, all the other children had already left the park with their own parents.

Mikasa understood that snow made it harder to drive, but she couldn't help but feel a little lonely.

The little first grader looked up for a moment and spotted one of her classmates.

Eren Yeager.

Mikasa admired his emerald eyes. She thought they were pretty, they sparkled in the sunlight and were soft and kind, full of optimism and hope.

Very unlike her own inexpressive gunmetal eyes that were dull like the clouds above her.

Eren walked steadily in her direction.

Were his parents late as well?

"Hi!" He said, sitting down on the wooden bench, shifting the weight.

"Hi." Mikasa said quietly - she preferred to be silent rather than yell.

"What are you doing here?" Eren queried.

"I'm waiting for my mum." Mikasa automatically answered - people asked quite often.

"Oh, me too!" Said Eren.

Eren looked at the clothing Mikasa was wearing.

"Aren’t you cold?"

All Mikasa was wearing was a hazel and brown rain coat meant for autumn and black leggings that were certainly not meant to be worn in winter.

Before Mikasa had the chance to say "No," Eren took off his own over sized red scarf and wrapped it awkwardly around Mikasa's small frame.

"Here." He said, "Keep it, I have tons more at home."

Quietly, Mikasa muttered,

"Thanks."

But she hadn't had to be any louder than that for Eren to hear.

Eren's mother walked into the park and ran to Eren when he was spotted.

"Honey! Sorry I was a little late." The mother picked her son up and pecked him on the cheek before setting him down on the snow covered ground.

"It's okay." Eren chirped.

"Dear," said the mother to Mikasa, "it's getting late, do you want to borrow my phone to call your parents?"

"No, it's fine. She should be here soon." Mikasa answered meekly.

Then, Eren's mother noticed the red scarf around her neck - but decided not to say anything.

"If you say so."

Just after she had left, Mikasa's mother had come and asked where she had gotten the red scarf from.

End of Flashback~

Mikasa continued to sip her hot chocolate and soon found she was out of the steaming hot beverage. She looked at the time on her computer and was surprised to see it was already past ten o'clock. She sighed and placed her now empty mug on her nightstand. She shut the lid of her laptop and put it into a drawer because she didn't feel like walking to her desk. She settled down and tucked herself further into her warm bed.

She absently wondered what her boyfriend had planned for her.

She hoped it wouldn't be too brazen.

Meanwhile, Eren was in his bed, doing the same thing as Mikasa - trying to sleep. Eren stared up, but couldn't see anything because the room was dimly lit. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_It's Mikasa's birthday soon..._

Eren knew just what he would do for her, but he was a little unsure.

_What if she doesn't like it?_

Eren frowned, then sighed heavily. He loosened up his face.

_I'm probably just overthinking this._

He chewed on his lower lip.

_Should I downscale things a little? Maybe she wants a calmer birthday - that sounds a lot more like her. Yeah._

Eren wasn't worried about the costs. After all, he _was_ part of a decently famous band (The Wings of Freedom - his band's name).

He just couldn't seem to make up his mind.

 _Is a surprise party too bold for her? Nah, probably not,_ he thought, _I mean, what could go wrong?_

Another day, another morning - which meant Mikasa had to get a move on. She grabbed her phone and sent a quick text. She smiled at the response she got.

She swung her legs out of her warm covers and shivered a little. She ignored the coldness in her room and went to get dressed. Seven minutes later, she was wearing her usual work clothes - a long black skirt along with a white top. She applied a small amount of makeup to her face and she was almost done. She gave her naturally straight hair a quick brush. She grabbed the bag sitting on desktop chair and threw on her red scarf and a long white button up coat. She slipped on a random pair of shoes that she knew was black. She entered her drafty garage and got in her grey car. She made sure she had everything she needed and started driving to her work place.

Outside, the snow had not stopped falling. The flakes of snow danced to the side the wind was blowing. Mikasa was glad she had gotten winter tires installed the day before.

Eren laid awake in his bed. Aware it was morning already, due to his persistent alarm clock. He finally got up when he heard a small sound come from his phone. He smiled a little, he knew who it was from. He walked across the room to his phone and turned it on. In his notifications box, there was a text message from Mikasa.

**_Good morning Eren._ **

Morning messages had become a thing between him and Mikasa.

He texted back quickly.

**_Morning Mikasa._ **

Eren stared at her profile picture - she had changed it to a picture of herself and Eren, in the snow, with red noses and tints of red on their cheeks from the cold.

He sighed and put the phone down to get ready. He had a rehearsal scheduled with his band at 10:30 AM. He had also scheduled for shopping for Mikasa's birthday present.

Eren wore a black leather jacket with The Wings of Freedom  emblem on the left shoulder. His jeans were a royal blue and he wore a shirt that had a picture of a drum set on it. Eren didn't put on a winter jacket because he honestly wasn't fond of them despite Mikasa's constant telling him to wear something thicker. His body heat was enough for him. He grabbed his wallet, phone and keys and slipped on a pair of converse shoes.

Eren drove to a well known clothing shop to look for Mikasa's present.

He hummed a tune - the one his band would be playing.

The Wings of Freedom was a strange, but famous band of eight people.

Eren finally reached the clothing store and parked his car. He put on a pair of sunglasses to cover his face and trademark eyes so that things would be easier and people would think of him as a normal customer. It didn't matter that his band's emblem was on his jacket because most people would assume he was just a fan.

He entered the store. It wasn't very full due to the fact it wasn't the weekend, but that didn't mean deserted. People were here and there, most of the "shoppers" were only looking because the clothes were so expensive - they didn't dare buy anything. Eren however, wasn't just looking, he was shopping. He walked around, looking at various clothes on racks, but failing to find any scarves.

"Excuse me." He said to a seemingly nice employee.

On her name tag, was "Historia Reiss". Eren thought she looked slightly familiar, but dismissed the thought.

"Do you know where all the scarves are?" He asked.

"Right this way." She said in a kind voice.

She directed Eren to the scarves section, then left him to look around.

 _So many..._ Thought Eren, as he tried to decide which one would look best on Mikasa - it was difficult because Eren had near zero sense of fashion, he thought Mikasa looked good in everything.

Knitted red polka dotted scarves, to scarves with rabbits embroidered on them.

Eren looked at his phone's clock. It read: **_10:20 AM_ **

_Shit! It's already that time?_

He shoved his phone back into his pocket and ran out the clothing shop.

"I'll buy something later!" He yelled back at the shop. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the blond named Historia Reiss smile at him.

Eren opened his door and started up the car. He started to drive to his band's meeting place.

It was usually a ten minute drive, but because of the traffic, it took fifteen minutes.

He rapped his knuckles on the door. He heard footsteps rushing to the door.

"Yo, what took you?" Asked Connie.

"Traffic." Eren answered.

Connie - the main singer, let him in, saying,

"We were just about to start."

Inside the building his band had booked, was his whole band - along with the band directer, Erwin Smith.

"Hey guys." Eren smiled.

They all greeted him back.

"Dude, you're late." Jean said.

"Yeah, well I went shopping for my girlfriend's birthday present. Seems like you _still_ don't have one yet." Eren said back.

Jean looked confused.

"You have a girlfriend?" Asked Ymir - the electric guitar player.

Eren had forgotten to tell them.

"Uhh... yeah." Eren answered.

There was an awkward silence.

Armin, watched the scene from the backstage, he had already known for some time since he was a close friend of Eren's. Armin directed his attention back to the tech in front of him, smiling. He was _so_ not about to help Eren.

"Seriously? Show me show me!" Hange - the cello player - ran to Eren and grabbed his phone.

"Hey!" Eren protested as he tried to grab back his phone.

"C'mon, please?" Hange asked.

Eren sighed.

"Fine."

Connie, Jean, Hange, and Ymir gathered around Eren's phone.

"Levi! Sasha! C'mere!" Hange called.

Sasha - the violinist, and Levi - the pianist - followed the sound of Hange's ridiculously loud voice.

"Wha?" Sasha asked, her words muffled by the chocolate in her mouth.

"What is it Four Eyes?"

"Eren has a girlfriend!" Hange told them the news.

Sasha pumped her hands to the ceiling as if to celebrate, while Levi did nothing of the sort. The short man joined the crowd huddled by Eren.

The emerald eyed brunette turned on his phone and showed them Mikasa's profile picture - the one with them smiling in a snowy landscape.

"You two look so cute together!" Squealed Hange.

Eren's other band members nodded in agreement.

"Her name's Mikasa Ackerman." Eren said.

"What the fuck." Levi stared at the picture on his phone. "You're dating my _cousin?"_

They gaped at Levi.

_Cousin? Mikasa never told me this!_

"I uhh.. guess so." Eren said.

Levi's lip twitched upwards.

"Whatever, let's just get on with what we came here to do." Levi said.

Jean however, couldn't stop thinking about the girl named Mikasa.

 _She's gorgeous,_ he thought.

"Jean?" Connie repeated, "Jean?" Connie yelled into his ear, "Jean!"

"Huh? What?"

"We're practicing." Connie walked away with a little smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Eren was setting up his drum set.

Jean and Connie set up their microphones.

Levi was wiping down the piano keys.

Hange, Ymir and Sasha were grabbing their instruments.

Erwin was sitting in front of the stage they were playing on, with an amused look.

Armin was waving to Eren to greet him.

Everybody had a microphone to sing, but Jean and Connie were the main singers.

When they were all set, Levi said,

"Ready?"

Levi started to hit the keys on the piano and Sasha played her violin softly.

 _"There's a dream my heart just can't seem to leave behind."_ The two sung synchronized.

_"Like a flower holding on for life, inside my mind."_

_"Time and again, I push it away from me."_

_"But it finds a way back in sleep."_

Everyone started to sing together synchronized. Eren started to play the drums, setting a steady low beat.

_"My beating heart drowns my thoughts away."_

_"Tearing apart this dreamer's way."_

_"But still I know, deep inside my soul."_

_"That I never can let it go."_

Sasha, Hange, and Ymir started playing their string instruments louder.

 _"How can anybody live in a world that's so cruel and beautiful?"_ Jean sung.

 _"Always asking why we're really here."_ Connie sung.

_"Losing all of our control to our fears."_

_"Some of us are strong, some of us are weak, but still we seek..."_ They all sung.

_"For a new day that can offer more."_

_"Do we really know the world we're fighting for?"_

The song tuned down a little. Armin played the small prerecorded techno part.

Then, just Connie was singing.

_"Up above, the grey of the sky reflects my eyes."_

_"All the air that sweeps around me seems to coldly sigh."_

_"And to join us in our despair the heavens weep."_

_"As we wait on eternal sleep."_

The girls lowered their instruments.

_"Try to escape from reality."_

_"By searching for fantasy."_

_"But still I know that I have to go."_

_"Can't hold onto a dream of home."_

The girls brought their instruments back up.

 _"How can anybody live in a world that's so cruel and beautiful?"_ Sung Jean and Connie.

_"Always fighting to survive the day."_

_"Giving all we have to keep death at bay."_

_"Are we really here, is it really clear, despite the fear?"_

_"Should we fight on for the ugly truth?"_

_"Or should we hide behind the lies of distant youth?"_

They had a lyric break and Ymir became the center of attention for a moment.

 _"What if I could turn into a melody?"_ Jean sung, thinking the lines were cheesy - his feelings had not changed.

_"And traverse the world at the speed of sound?"_

_"I'd go all the way around."_

_"Like a song of hope profound."_

_"For the ones who need answers to distant pleas."_

All the boys started to sing,

_"How could anybody live in a world that's so cruel and beautiful?"_

_"Always asking why we're really here."_

_"Losing all of our control to our fears."_

_"Some of us are strong, some of us are weak, but still we seek..."_

_"For a new day that can offer more."_

_"Do we really know the world we're fighting for?"_

They all sung the last sentence together and hung on the last note.

The song ended like the flurry of snow outside.

There was a sound of slow clapping from Erwin.

"That was by far the best." He said, a proud look gleaming in his blue eyes.

The band smiled and high fived each other.

Time flew by as they chatted - the most popular topic being Eren's girlfriend.

"You have to introduce us to her!" Exclaimed Sasha.

"Yeah, I mean, Armin's already met her!" Connie said.

An idea popped into Eren's head.

"You guys can meet her on her birthday!" Eren said.

"Birthday?" Questioned Hange, as Levi just sat on his piano stool quietly.

"Yeah, February 10th." Said Eren.

As they chattered on, Hange somehow became the party planner. Jean sat on the stairs leading up to the stage, uncharacteristically quiet.

Mikasa's day had not been bad. Not too much paperwork to go through. She sighed as she straightened her stack of papers.

She was done for the day.

She walked out of her workplace absent mindedly.

Her drive home seemed shorter than usual.

 

It was soon February the tenth - the afternoon to be exact. Mikasa wandered through her closet, looking for something _nicer_ to wear.

All she really had, was a black leather blazer and a knee length white skirt. Her lips thinned.

 _Is this good enough?_ She thought to herself, as she looked at the mirror.

Well, she _did_ have something else - but it was rather… flashy.

 _For Eren._ She thought, _I have to wear something better._

She walked back into her closet and returned to her mirror.

A royal blue dress, knee length, a small bow at the back, a lace top, with an open back. She certainly felt exposed. She sighed.

_How do other girls put up with these nerves?_

Mikasa wore her white winter jacket on top - of course, she would not go without her scarf.

Eren had booked a place. He had told her it was a surprise - so she would know once she got there.

She grabbed a small side bag and went outside, finding Eren’s car was already parked.

She smiled a little - he was at least a good fifteen minutes early, judging by the piling snow on the roof of his car.

Eren’s green eyes quickly spotted her.

“Hey! Happy Birthday.” Eren greeted, as she got into the seat beside him.

“Thanks,” she said with a small smile.

Eren drove in silence. Occasionally twitching nervously.

The two of them had been together for three months but had known each other for much longer than that. As the saying went, “Opposites attract”. They were two completely different people. They didn’t share very many likes, but one big one, was singing and music in general.

Soon, the pair arrived at the place Eren had rented.

“What is this place?” Mikasa aksed.

“You’ll see,” said Eren, putting a red blindfold over her eyes.

Mikasa held his warm hand tightly as he guided her through the double doors.

The raven haired girl heard the door swinging open, the footsteps of several others.

Eren took off the cloth covering her eyes.

“Happy Birthday!”

Mikasa felt a smile wanting to spread across her face.

“Thank you, you must be Eren’s band. It’s nice to finally be meeting you all in person.”

Mikasa took off her winter jacket and Eren gaped at Mikasa’s dress.

_I didn’t know she wore dresses!_

Eren thought she was beautiful, he wasn’t the only one.

Multiple responses of, “It’s nice to meet you too,” burst from the mini crowd in front of her.

The chattered to each other.

“You look gorgeous.” Eren said to Mikasa, red dusting his cheeks.

“I’m glad I do.”

 _Wearing this dress was worth it._ Mikasa decided.

After bypassing the introductions (excluding Eren, Armin and Levi of course), they started to bombard her with questions about her relationship with Eren.

“Uhh, guys?” Armin said, “Want to start the video now?”

“Oh yeah! Good idea, Armin!” Eren said, wanting to escape the interrogation almost as much as Mikasa.

“Video?” Asked Mikasa.

“Oh yeah!” Said Hange, “We wanted to do something a little different.”

Everyone took a seat in front of a large screen that promptly began to play.

It was titled, “The Morning of February the Tenth.”

It started off with another happy birthday. (Author: From here on out, anything in bold is what’s happening in the video, just to make it a little less confusing).

**“Okay. So we’re… making a birthday cake.” Levi said, a deadpan look on his face.**

**Armin was holding the camera.**

**“Yes!” Squealed Sasha, her love of food shining through.**

**“Alright, so we need -” Hange listed the ingredients for making a cake - Hange had apparently decided they would make a chocolate cake.**

**“Sounds easy enough!” Connie said confidently.**

**“Okay! Jean, Connie and Ymir, you’re on frosting duty!” They nodded and got to work, taking a stick of butter out of the fridge.**

**“And the rest of us are making the cake!”**

**Sasha chittered in delight.**

**“WASH YOUR FUCKING HANDS!” Levi yelled, not even two minutes into the video.**

“Your clean freak side is showing through, Levi.”

“Shut up.”

**There was a small time skip.**

**“Why would you put salt into the cake?! That doesn’t make sense,” said Eren.**

**Despite that, Hange cut salt into their metal bowl, along with some flour and sugar.**

**“So now we need to melt some butter… Connie, could you get a bowl for us?”**

**“What? Why should I? Well, anyway, I don’t think we did this right.”**

**“Did what…” Levi looked at the mess.**

**Armin’s camera caught a glimpse of the mess of sugar.**

**“You want ants to infest this place or something?! ‘Cause this is exactly how you do it!”**

**The screen went black, except the middle, where it said “Technical Difficulties”.**

“Oh man. That was a pain in the ass to clean up.” Jean sighed.

“Who’s place was that, anyways?” Mikasa asked.

“Mr. Clean Freak over here.” Ymir jabbed her thumb at Levi.

**Soon, the scene changed.**

**“And this is Connie’s kitchen.” Narrated Armin.**

**In white words at the middle of the screen, it said “We threw out the first attempt at frosting because it was horrible anyway.”**

**Armin was soon back to recording the actual baking.**

**Eren had a saucepan on the stove to melt some butter.**

**“Eren, don’t burn it.” Armin said.**

**“Alright alright. I won’t.”**

**The dairy product slowly melted, Eren surprisingly not burning it.**

**“Now, we add the cocoa.” Hange said, sitting on a nearby chair.**

**Sasha did as she was instructed, taking extreme care (how could she forgive herself if she let all that food go to waste?)**

**Levi boiled some water as they all couldn’t help but think that** **_maybe_ ** **they had too many people in the kitchen (but whatever, it was a big kitchen).**

**Adding a few cups of boiling water to the cocoa and butter mixture, they allowed it to boil for thirty seconds. In the back, Connie, Ymir, and Jean were doing better with making the frosting - they weren’t about to make the same mistake of putting the mixing machine’s power to the max setting.**

**Eren poured the hot mixture over the flour. Sasha stirred it all together, thinking that it already smelled good.**

**Levi dumped the rest of the remaining ingredients into the chocolaty mixture.**

**By that point, Jean, Connie and Ymir had finished with the frosting.**

“That would have been a lot easier if Historia had been there.” Ymir commented.

**Eren poured the cake batter into four pans and stuck them into the preheated oven.**

**“...Okay...now we wait.”**

**The screen showed a fast forward of the cakes cooking in the oven.**

**Twenty minutes later, Jean took the cakes out with oven gloves. They let it cool down and decorated the cake. The screen flashed with pictures of all of them with frosting on their faces and hands.**

The band and Mikasa laughed especially loudly at the picture with Eren with his eyes crossed, a frosted hand reaching out to Levi and the cameraman. Levi only laughed because Eren had received a hefty serving of kitchen tiles after that particular incident.

The video ended with a shot of Mikasa’s birthday cake.

At that moment, Armin came, rolling down a cart with her cake on top.

“Thank you, everyone.” Mikasa said.

There were multiple “You’re welcome!”s and, “It was nothing!”s

They all got a slice of cake.

When they were all done with the chocolate cake, they moved on to presents.

From Ymir, was a book (“Well, you seemed like the kind of person who liked books!”)

From Connie, was another book (“Damn Ymir! Why’d you copy me?”)

From Jean, was an expensive looking watch (Mikasa however, already owned one of those watches. Even still, she said thank you. But Eren was intent on ruining Jean’s mood and told him later on she owned that watch already.)

From Hange, were two necklaces, one presumably for her, and the other, for Eren. The hearts hanging on the chains fit together.

From Sasha, was a fancy picture frame.

From Levi, was a

From Armin, was a pair of dark blue headphones, decorated with black stripes.

Lastly, what Mikasa got from Eren, was a soft red scarf with black rabbits printed on them. The colours were inverted on the other side, with a black back and red rabbits.

Mikasa felt Eren take off the scarf she was already wearing and put on the new one.

“Happy birthday.” He said, a slight blush on his face.

“Thank you.” Mikasa said, a darker red on her cheeks.

She mentally prepared herself, then she lightly pecked his lips.

This caused Eren’s face to go a full blown red.

“Get a room, you two!”

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty satisfied with the romance in here I guess. Didn't exactly have high expectations for the romance part of this - not that much of a touchy feely person in real life. I'm lonely and single, I'm also underage, whoops.


End file.
